The present invention relates to water purifying apparatus and more particularly to a structural improvement for a water purifier which can rapidly and individually change the filters and is easy to maintain and directly discharge purified water to the consumers.
Prior art water purifier contains several filter elements which is positioned superimposed and a set of pipelines. The problem is that the filter elements must be previously superimposed. Then connected to the set of pipelines during the assembly thus the flow of water can be passing through the filters. When disassembling, one has to disassemble the block plate on the back side at first, then disconnects all the filter elements with the set of pipelines that causes great inconvenience. Especially the assembly of the new filter element, the user some times causes miss connection of the filter element to the wrong pipe due to that the pipelines is very complicated. Further, the old filter elements is not that every one needs to change. But for their collective structure, no matter whether it is good or bad that they have to be wholly replaced that causes considerable waste. Besides, the narrow outlet (normally only a single outlet) is very difficult to assemble or disassemble the filter elements. These are the defects that has to be improved.
Furthermore, a conventional water purifiers is generally accumulate a high amount TDS (total dissolved solids) water between the last and the next discharging of pure water. If this high TDS mixes within the pure water, it would be cause that the user drinks no good pure water.